


Hot Commodity

by Ifrit



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Host Clubs, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Everyone loves Yagami in their own little ways.  How they choose to express that love is… questionable.





	1. Higashi

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I actually was gonna title this "everyone loves Yagami" but...... ehhhh..... maybe i can refrain from making one bad choice for once in my life
> 
> Also, can you believe that Winston voices Kaito?  
> And that Soldier:76 voices Hamura?
> 
> Uh... never mind.

“Hey, asshole.”

“Hey, Higashi.”

“That wasn’t a greeting.”

“Can’t a guy try his luck at some gacha in peace? You already make it so overpriced. 300 yen for a bunch of multi-colored fish?”

“You don’t like it? Then get the hell out of my store.”

“I have to say, Higashi, the tough guy act has gotten pretty old. We’re on the same side now, so can’t you be a little nicer to me?”

“Alright, asshole, either leave or I’m calling the boss.”

“What, no threats of violence?”

“I don’t want to deal with your stupid kung-fu shit. Now  _ leave. _ ”

“Alright, alright. I’ll bring Kaito-san along next time - maybe then you’ll stop being such a sourpuss.”

If Yagami noticed on his next visit that the price of all the gacha machines by the door to Charles had gone down by 200 yen, he didn’t say anything - but Higashi couldn’t help but blush at the subtle smile Yagami directed at him the entire next meeting the detective agency had in his dingy arcade.


	2. Kuroiwa

Damn that Yagami. Always so smug as he undermined every illusion of power the police held in Yakuza-infested Kamurocho. 

Honestly? Kuroiwa wanted to punch the asshole right in the nose.

Obviously, that wasn’t  _ becoming _ of a detective like him, so he refrained.

For now.

But sitting there in Yagami’s office, watching the prick lounge across from them in his shitty leather couch that sat right next to where they’d found Shintani’s body, really tested the bounds of his patience.

Ayabe, Kuroiwa’s greatest burden as of the moment, shifted his bugged-out eyes between the two other men in the room - the detectives were having a bit of a showdown, staring at each other venomously as Kuroiwa waited for Yagami to answer his questions.

“...Sir, I don’t think we’re gonna get anything out of this-”

“Quiet, Ayabe.”

“He’s right, you know. What’re you gonna do, arrest me?”

That smug son of a  _ bitch.  _

Kuroiwa stood abruptly, kicking the coffee table vindictively out of his way. “Get up, Ayabe. We’re leaving.”

“Already?”

Without responding, Kuroiwa slammed the door open and stormed down the stairs, angrily pushing the officers outside out of the way.

“Sir, we just need a warrant-”

“Ayabe, I don’t want your input. You’re only here because I’m forced to  _ babysit _ you after your disgraceful behavior.” Reaching into his pocket, Kuroiwa realized that he’d forgotten his gloves in Yagami’s office. 

Without a word to Ayabe, he dashed back inside, too angry to care about masking his enthusiasm.

He burst inside the agency, catching Yagami in the middle of changing out of his leather jacket and shirt - Kuroiwa had never seen Yagami without his jacket before and was surprised by how ripped the “detective” was. 

Kuroiwa didn’t realize that he’d been open-mouthed but silent for a good minute until Yagami cleared his throat awkwardly. “If you wouldn’t mind, detective, I’d like some privacy.” 

Spluttering, Kuroiwa wrenched his gaze away. “You should’ve locked your damn door if you were so concerned about that.” He was blushing, but he didn’t know it.

Yagami noticed, though. Yagami  _ always  _ notices.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting you to barge in again after you left. Do you need something, or are you just gonna ogle me like you’re at a host club? At least pay the fee if you wanna stop and stare. I gotta make rent, you know.”

Complexion now resembling “boiled lobster”, Kuroiwa darted right back out into the alley and started power walking back to the station. 

“Er - What’s wrong, detective?” Ayabe called out behind him, running to catch up to Kuroiwa’s pace.

He couldn’t say a word. He just kept walking, realizing three blocks too late that he’d left his gloves at Yagami’s office.

Ayabe noticed, too, filing that suspicious piece of information away for the next time Kaito-san came calling for info.


	3. Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this the longest chapter? Simple. Because I'm a stupid whore for Jester

_ Pretty boy. _

Sugiura was used to the nickname. It was partially why he hid his face behind the cheap, tacky mask - rather than just being concerned about being recognized, he knew his face was  _ too  _ recognizable. Recognizable enough to get him into trouble with more than the law.

That night in Charles, Kaito-san was the one who made the biggest deal out of his face reveal, only serving to bring up a slew of questions Sugiura wasn’t sure he wanted the answers to.

What he  _ did  _ want to know, however, was if Yagami-san… thought the same way.

Did he think Sugiura was attractive? Other peoples’ opinions had never mattered before, but Sugiura found that he couldn’t stop wondering the same thing over and over. 

Kaito-san was handsome, to be sure, but Yagami-san had that incredible sense of justice that just  _ drew _ people like Sugiura to him. He wouldn’t be sticking around Yagami’s detective agency otherwise, considering the dump that constituted their headquarters.

At the moment, Sugiura was… well, he wasn’t  _ brooding _ , he was in his mid-twenties for God’s sake, perched on a rooftop overlooking Nakamichi alley to make sure the detective agency wasn’t in any danger of being broken into.

Not because he wanted to make sure Yagami was safe. Really, that was the last thing on his mind.

Perched on top of the railing, he let his legs kick out underneath him, marginally increasing his chances of pitching forward onto the unforgiving pavement below him.

He almost did fall when he felt a hand on his back, careening with the force of his startled jump until a hand caught him at the elbow.

“Lost in your thoughts, Sugiura?”

Oh. Yagami. Sugiura was beyond grateful for the fact that his face was hidden behind his mask, hiding the furious blush triggered by…  _ adrenaline _ beneath it.

Once he caught his breath, he could tell something was… off. Nothing serious - if Yagami had gotten to the rooftop, he had to have been in alright shape - but even through the mask, Sugiura could smell the booze and perfume radiating off of the guy’s body.

Swallowing his jealousy, Sugiura simply replied, “I can’t remember, Yagami-san. Your stink blew all the thoughts outta my head.”

Yagami just chuckled, shaking his head and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like  _ kids these days. _ “Hey, I’ll have you know Madoka-chan was able to afford some real expensive perfume tonight. Don’t slander her good name, Sugiura.”

Rolling his eyes behind the mask, he vaulted back onto the rooftop and began walking casually towards the ladder leading down to the street, hands in his pockets. “Is that the name of one of those college girls working at that sketchy hostess club on Tenkaichi Street? What was the name, Key Lime Pie or something…?”

The thing was, the girl couldn’t be too far from Sugiura’s age. He felt jealousy flare in his stomach, strong enough to make him let out a choked-out sigh.

“Apple pie.”

“Whatever.”

Yagami grabbed his arm again, too drunk to care about whether or not he was being touchy. “Hey, Sugiura, are you angry at me? Was it something I…”

Sugiura felt heat prickle where they touched. Yagami was drunk, right? Drunk enough not to be able to chase after him if he decided to do something stupid…  _ right? _

“Yagami-san, close your eyes.”

“Wh - huh? Alright, if you say so…”

Sugiura gently pried the mask off his face. He quickly bridged the distance between them, pulling Yagami into his body, and planted a soft kiss to Yagami’s cheek.

Startled, Yagami let go, stumbling drunkenly back.

“S-Sugiura?”

The culprit simply fixed his mask back onto his face and gave a two-fingered salute before sliding down the ladder, leaving Yagami high and dry on the rooftop trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

He wasn’t running. Sure, he was  _ physically  _ running, but he wasn’t  _ running _ . He’d… come check on Yagami in the morning. Hopefully, he wouldn’t remember any of this, and Sugiura could go back to one-sidedly pining after that dumbass.

Hopefully.


	4. Kaito-San

“...Sugiura kissed me last night.”

“Woah, what? I thought he might be too pretty to be straight, but-”

“Don’t be crass.” Yagami smiled in that chiding, soft way of his, raising an eyebrow at his partner. “He must have done it to confuse me, or something. I can’t think of another reason he’d do something like that.”

“Uh, he obviously did it because you’re hot as shit, Yagami,” Kaito scoffed, getting closer to where Yagami sat behind his desk. He perched himself on top of it, trapping Yagami between his legs. “Should I be worried?”

“Considering the fact you blew my back out last night -”

“ _ Woah,  _ who’s being crass now?”

“- I’d say no, Kaito- _ san. _ ”

The ex-Yakuza simply chuckled as Yagami drew him into a kiss, sliding his hand underneath his shirt through the undone collar. “If you want to take this any further, we should lock the door first. Kuroiwa burst in the other day after interrogating me and caught me while I was changing.”

Kaito balked, shooting up and eyeing Yagami with a puzzled glint in his eyes. “Uh, what? How much did he see? Am I gonna have to punch the memory out of his brain-”

“ _ No,  _ Kaito. My shirt was still on, but he was blushing pretty hard. Anyways, even if you're out of the family, you can’t go picking fights with cops.”

“I know, I know.” Kaito huffed petulantly, planting his feet on the floor and hoisting Yagami up with that monster strength of his, carrying him to the couch. Yagami dropped his jacket on the floor, pressing a hand to Kaito’s bearded cheek.

“I’m also pretty sure Higashi has the hots for me, too. Did you notice the way he lowered the price on all the gacha machines? He only did that once I mentioned I was building a collection-”

It was Kaito’s turn to shut Yagami up, aggressively pulling his shirt over his wild head of hair before setting them both down on the couch. Before leaning in for a kiss, Kaito mumbled, “You’re trying to make me jealous, aren’t you?”

Yagami smiled. “...Maybe.” His deft hands began working on Kaito’s buttons, unable to hold back from smoothing his palms all over his smooth, engorged pecs. “Is it working?”

Kaito didn’t answer with words - the dark hickeys placed all over Yagami’s neck and shoulders did all the talking for him. 

Though Yagami bitched and moaned about it the next day, even Kaito noticed the way he tenderly pressed his fingers to each bruise. And if Kaito noticed, so did everyone else.

What could he say? With a boyfriend like Yagami, who attracted men like honey did flies, he doubted anyone could blame him for getting a little bit…  _ possessive. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on twitter im begging you i want judgment friends [@ifrit_inferno](https://twitter.com/ifrit_inferno)


End file.
